Perfection
by xtapx
Summary: Do you know what perfection is?" 1. The quality or condition of being perfect. 2. The act or process of perfecting: Perfection of the invention took years. 3. A person or thing considered to be perfect. 4. An instance of excellence. Blackwater. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own any of this, because Leah and Jacob would actually end up together. But it is nice to dream right? =D

* * *

per·fec·tion_ [noun]_

**1. **The quality or condition of being perfect.

**2. **The act or process of perfecting: Perfection of the invention took years.

**3. **A person or thing considered to be perfect.

**4. **An instance of excellence.

* * *

*

"Leah, I love you." He whispers.

Of course he would say that. After two hours of screaming at one another, the moment I've gathered enough courage to walk out the door he says what those words. The same stupid words I'm useless against. I told him to never say those words to me.

"Too little. Too Late." I spit back at him.

"Leah-"

"WHAT! HUH? TELL ME WHAT THE HELL MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?!" I shriek.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" He screams back at me fuming.

If there is one thing I've learned it's that Jacob Black is the only person in the world that has enough balls to yell back at me when I'm screaming bloody murder at him. I don't want to lie to him. But I won't do this to myself. My fight or flight instincts are kicking in and I can't fight it any more.

"Why wouldn't you want to be with her? She's your imprint." I say more quietly now.

"She's perfect for you." I continue. "We both knew this day would come. It was fun while it lasted. Now you can ride off into the sunset and have your perfect little life, filled with perfection."I finish bitterly

"_Perfection._" he spits out.

"Now why the hell would I want that?" He asks me. _Like I'm supposed to know the answer. Why the hell wouldn't you want that? If I got to choose between my imprint, and me, I sure as hell wouldn't pick myself._

"Do you know what perfection is?" He asks again. _Renesmee, asshole._

"It's a load of crap. Everyone has faults, that's what makes them human. Even machines have mistakes. Nothing is ever perfect, and if any one tells you differently they're lying through their teeth."

"Kinda like you are right now." I say.

He ignores me and continues, "Perfection is the reason why so many people are alone in the world. Why the divorce rate is so high, why no one seems to be happy any more.

"No one should ever strive to be perfect, or even want to be. You're a fool for thinking that I am someone who wants perfection. I'd take a challenge any day. At least I'd know it was the truth. At least I'd have a choice."

"Jake it's what fate-" I start

"Screw fate." He interrupts me. "Do you want your life to be ruled by the choices someone else made? It's like making mistakes, It's how we learn! It's calling fucking evolving dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass you jackass. She's your Imprint." I say with as much distain as I can muster.

"I don't care if she's my imprint she could be the Queen of England for all I care. She has nothing to do with us!" He shouts.

"She's your soul mate." I mutter.

"And? Soul mates can mean different things. It doesn't mean we're supposed to be lovers! I don't want that, and neither does she!"

"Damn it, you were meant to be together!"

"No we weren't." He disagrees.

"Yes you were. She's your fucking Imprint. You get your happily ever after with her. Forever."

"Will you stop it! Cut it out!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" I challenge.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE YOU FUCKING RETARD." He screams grabbing my face fiercely and kissing me passionately.

I want to fight it, I want to fight him. But when he kisses me like that all I can think about is that he loves me, and not_ her_.

*

* * *

A/N: I should be working on The Woe's and What Not's, but this just came to mind. I'll try to have an update soon, I just don't know where to go from where I left off. Stupid Sam. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews are Love!


End file.
